Tough love
by huntah-luvs-wytch
Summary: I am continuing it!
1. Chapter 1

Cross walked down the hall to the lobby in the Dark Order building. He was happy that he was able to relax after all that fighting with the Earl and Noahs. Tonight he was going to get drunk with Klaud nyne ; the most beautiful woman alive. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath and thought to himself before he entered the room "yes finally i get to be alone with her..." He opened the door really fast and noticed that Klaud nyne was kissing another man. And that man was Komui Lee.

"What the hell is going on here?"Cross yelled at Komui. "Why are you kissing my woman? And to think I thought you never had it in you."

Komui began to stutter, "Um...uh..."

"You have no say in this matter Cross"Klaud nyne walked over to him and slapped Cross across the face. Cross looked at her mortified." Get out of here now!" She pointed to the door.

Cross looked down at the ground and walked out of the room holding his face where she had slapped him. Cross walked past Allen; who watched him walk by.

"Master what is wrong?"Allen strode over to the depressed General.

"Oh nothing Idiot apprentice."He spoke with his head hung low."Please go away i need to be alone."He walked a little faster than Allen.

"Are you sure master?"Allen kept up with Cross.

"Yes I'm sure." Cross wiped around and hit Allen on the head with a hammer making him go into the ground. He walked off leaving Allen twitching in a huge crater in the floor. Cross entered his room and flopped onto his bed and looked up at the roof."Why did i act like that?"He rolled over and looked at the wall."It's not like me."He sighed.  
>There was a knock at the door.<p>

"Cross?"a female's voice came from the other side of the door. "You in there?"

"GO AWAY!"He shoved his face into his pillow. He heard his room door opening, "i thought i just said go awa..."he looked up and saw Klaud nyne in his room."What do you want?"He sat up and fixed his hair.

"I came to say I'm sorry." She sat down next to him on the bed after closing the door behind her."I was making Komui feel better about Allen and Linalee getting married."

"But did you have to kiss him?"Cross looked at her.

"No but.." She looked down at her hands."You are the only one i love Cross."She took his hand in hers.

He was a little baffled." You love me?but I thought you hated my guts?"

"That was only a show Cross."she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. But of course being Cross; he turned his head and got her to kiss him on the lips. He quickly pinned her to his bed.

"Really now?"he looked down at Klaud nyne ."How am i supose to believe you?"

"I don't know."She looked away from him."But if you don't plan on doing anything to me;could you release me?"she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"No , I have you where i want you."He grinned and kissed her neck. " You had fallen for my trap" he kissed her on the lips and smiled, "What are you going to do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud 9 looked up at Cross awe struck. Sure she knew that Cross had a thing for her but the way he acted with other women made her think differently. "Cross...I don' know what to do." She said blushing slightly. "Everywhere you go, you flaunt around with every woman you first lay your eyes on."

Cross looks at her. "Yes that is true but only because I couldn't get anything for you." He loosened his grip on her wrists. She pushed out of his hand and sat up. "And how do you know this information?"

"Cross." She looked at him. "I am a woman; we have our ways of gaining information." She smirked slightly and stood up. "Now I'm going back to my room, I have mission to take care of early tomorrow." She headed towards the door and looked over her shoulder. "Have a good night." And at that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" Cross scratched the back of his neck. He stood up and glanced out his window. "Hmm, I should go have shower and then go to bed myself." He took off his coat and draped it over his chair next to his bed and head to the shower. Once there he took of the remainder of his clothes. First unbuttoning his shirt; slowly revealing his soft chest with each button he undid. It then slipped off of his shoulders and fell to the ground. He sat down on the edge of the tub and took off his boot and they dropped to the floor with a slight thud. He placed his hands on the clasp on his pants when Linalee came into the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry General Cross." She turned around to face the door. "I came here to give an invitation for the wedding, since you are Allen's master. The closest to a father he has."

"Couldn't you have knocked before entering?" He stood up. "Just put the invite on my bed and leave."

"Yes sir." She left the bath room and he heard her close the main door.

"I need to get a lock for that damn door." He grunted. He grabbed the clasp and undid it also unzipping them; letting them slide down his well toned legs to his ankles and stepped into the shower. Cross turned the warm water on and stood under the shower head. The water gently ran down his skin and over his scars from his pervious battles.


End file.
